I was born to make you Happy...
by Usagi1
Summary: Serena is heartbroken when Darien leaves her, but what will happen when she and the senshi go to a karaoke bar? my first Fic! hope u enjoy!!
1. I was born to make you happy..

ff.net

Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon, and no matter how bad I want to, I probably never will.

~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~

Serena sat at the park, thinking about why this happened.

*_Flashback_*

Serena was in the arcade just talking as usual to Andrew, the cute guy who worked at the arcade as a waiter. The conversation today was that of a thing most guys never talk about unless forced to. Their secret crush. Serena had tried to get him to confess that he liked Mina, but he never gave in. But to day was different, today, he _wanted_ to tell Serena who he liked. 

"Ok Serena, I know you want to know if I like mina or not, right?" She nodded. "Well, the answer is.." Andrew was cut off by Darien Chiba, Serena's boyfreind. He asked to speak with her alone so he could do what he thought needed to be done. "Hey Andrew, sorry.. but I hafta speak with Serena privately." Andrew just nodded and said, "Hey no problem." 

Serena walked with Darien to a near by park, one she wasn't familiar with. "So… where are we Darien?" {Good one Serena you ditz! He just told you 5 minutes ago!} She smiled sheepishly. {Oh God. That smile is going to make it 10 times harder for me to…} "We're at… umm.. Evergreen Park." "Oh yeah, right." Serena sweatdropped.

"What was it you had to tell me Dare?" She looked at him with those cerlean blue eyes full of love. {Concentrate now, theres no turning back.} "Serena, I..I..I…"

{This is SOO HARD!}, he thought to himself. Putting on the coldest, emotioless face he could, he finally spit it out. "Serena I don't love you anymore."

Hearing these words, she froze. Unable to let what he just told her sink in. "Wha.." she could feel the burn in her throat and the tears in her eyes as she tried not to cry. But she couldn't help it. As the tears came out, she finally said, " Darien, why? I thought we would always be together, just like we promised!" "Well Serena I guess you were wrong."he told her in a cold voice. "So… Everything you told me… about how much you loved me, and that you cared for me like no other… was all a lie?" {Ahhhh!!! God I HATE THIS! I want to make her pain go away, and smother her in kisses!} {Why?! Why does he not love me anymore!? I would die for him! He KNOWS I love him, so why did he just break my heart?!}

More tears came out of those beautiful blue eyes as Darien watched the girl he loved weep as he was doing the hardest thing in his life.

"Listen Serena, I just can't be with you, ok? I hafta go now, but maybe I'll see you around, alright?" 

*_End Flashback_*

Now Serena was sitting at the park that she usually went to.. the Juuban park about a block or two from her house. She had stopped crying about a half hour ago, and then she thought about what happened again, and one lone tear escaped her eye, and stained her cheek. Her head was down, so no one saw her cry. {Why?, Why did he have to hurt me so much? He probably broke up with me because I'm ugly and worthless.} she thought to herself.

"Hey guys, look, there she is!!" Said Mina. All Serena's Friends came up to her, and Ami, Rei, Lita, and Mina all said at once, "Hi Serena." Serena quickly wiped her tear away and said "Hey guys." She tried to hide it, but the girls could tell something was wrong. But since she obviously didn't want them to know, they said nothing.

Finally, Rei broke the silence. "Hey I found this new karaoke place, it's Awsome!! How 'bout we all go there tomorrow?" "I don't know, I have a test next week in science and I wanted to read the whole textbook before he test." Ami said. Everyone looked at Ami and sweatdropped. "WHAAAT?!" she yelled. "It sounds really fun to me, I'm up to it." said Mina. "Yeah, sounds great." Everyone else agreed. "What about you Serena?" Lita asked. "Sure." {All though I would rather sit in my room and cry over what happened.} She thought. "Ok then, it's settled. We go there tomorrow at…" Rei trailed off. "Six!" Everyone chimed at once. 

As the girls said good-bye to one another, they all thought they would have a great time, and no one thought that Serena was going to sing, all though they never heard her sing, they assumed she was a terrible singer. None of them knew that tomorrow at the Juuban KaraokeBar, it was Blonde Day…..

~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~

Sooooo? What do ya think? I know that it's well leaving a few details , but oh well… I dunno if this is good enough to continue so please r&r! I'm ready for flames *hides behind brick wall* Well if I do happen to continue this, Expect a Phone conversation, on the same day in the next chapter, *****if* I continue, and get enough reviews, I wanted to say "hi" to all my Buds and the author of "Helplessly In Luv"- sorry, not sure how so spell her name hehe -_-; well thanks for readin, hope you enjoyed my first fic!! Arigato!


	2. What's wrong with Sere?

Hey Everyone

Hey Everyone! I'm back with the next chapter!! Thank you all soo much for reading my fic!! And surprisingly enough, I got no flames! *dances around the room happily* Ahem. Anyway, I'm sorry for taking so long to get this chapter up. I've been on writer's block..( DA*N THOSE TYPO DEMONS TO FLIPPIN' HADES!!)) So, anyway…here's the phone convo. I promised. Oh, and Kat…OMAE WO KUROSO!!!….*giggles* Anyway…On with the show! 

~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~

Serena walked back to her house quickly. For some reason she really wanted to call the scouts. When she got home, the first thing she did was run to her room and lock the door behind her. She walked over to her bed and sat down. [sigh] {I guess I should call the scouts and see if I can get a ride with anyone..} She picked up the phone and dialed Mina's number. 

"Hello?" Mina asked, finally picking up the phone after six rings. "Hey Mina. It's me, Serena." "Oh hey Sere. What's up?" Mina asked, realizing that earlier Serena had been upset about something. "Um..I was wondering if you were getting a ride.." Serena trailed off…Mina interrupted her suddenly. "Oh can you hold that thought, please? I have a beep." "Sure." (On the other line) "Hello?" Mina asked once again. "Hey Mina, it's Rei." "Heya Rei. Umm..Serena is on the other line..Can I call you back?" "Sure." Rei said, wondering what Mina and Serena's conversation was about. "Ok, thanks." "Bye." (Back with Serena) "Hey Sere?" Mina got no answer, so she tried again. "Serena?" "Umm, yeah?" "Ok, just making sure you were still there." Mina asked wonder why Sere hadn't answered her before. "Anyway..you were saying?" "Umm, yea…Are you getting a ride with anyone?""Yeah, Lita is picking me up. Um…If you wait a sec I'll call her and see if she can take you to." "Alright." Serena said. Mina pressed the flash button on her phone and dialed Lita's Number.

"Hello?" Asked Lita. "Heya Lita! It's me, Mina." "Oh hey Mina. What's up?" "Umm..I was just wondering if you could pick up Serena too?" "Yeah sure." Said Lita, wondering if something was wrong. She suddenly remembered the look on Serena's face at the park. {I hope everything is alright..} Lita thought to herself. "Ok, thanks a bunch Lita!" "No problem." "Bye." "Bye."

"Hey Sere?" Mina asked again. "Yea?" "Ok, just making sure again. Lita said she'd take you to." "Oh, alright. Thanks a lot Mina." "Don't mention it." Serena wanted to talk to everyone else, but decided against it, knowing that they all were probably getting ready to call their boyfriends and ask them to come. "Well, I'm gonna go now…Bye.." "See ya!" Mina said cheerfully as she hung up the phone. {I wonder what the girls are gonna say when I don't show up with Darien…No. Don't think about him right now..} The thought of Darien just made her want to cry again. But she suppressed her tears, and went straight to bed, without dinner, and everything..and it was only 7:00. 

~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~

After the phone conversation Mona just had with Serena, she just –had- to call the girls. So, she hung up the phone, and picked it back up quickly, and dialed Rei's number. "Hello?" Rei asked, hoping it was Serena. "Hey Rei..It's me, Mina." "Oh hey Mina. What's up?" "Umm, Rei..I wanted to call the other girls, but I think a meeting will be beter. Call everyone –except- Serena and get over to my place." Mina said kind of urgently. Rei got the picture, and did what she was told. "Alright. I'll be at your house in a few." "Alright. Bye." Mina hung up the phone and Rei called everyone else and told them the deal.

*At Mina's House*"Ok girls…" Mina said with a commander like tone. Immediately, everyone's attention was on Mina. "I talked with Serena on the phone…and something strange happened. She wasn't her normal self. She sounded a little sad..like she was trying to hide something. And when Rei called, I had to put Serena on hold. And when I talked to Sere again, she didn't answer when I said her name. I said her name again a little more loudly and she finally spoke up. Although I'm not sure, I think she was thinking about something." The first thought in everone's minds were..{ Oh, my…this is more serious than I thought..but maybe she was just yelled at or something..} Ami was the firs to speak after this.

"Perhaps she was just punished? And she can't go to the Karaoke Bar?" Ami suggested. But Mina quickly proved her wrong. "No. She wasn't punished. She called to see if I could give her a ride. And I was going with lLita, so I called her up and asked her of she could take Sere too." "Oh." Said Ami, not sure what to think. "Maybe it has something to do with Darien?" Rei suggested, a little light bulb going off in her head. "Yeah, that's probably it." Everyone agreed. {She probably just had another small fight with Darien, and she'll be over it tomorrow, as always.} Everyone thought. Though deep down, the really weren't sure…

~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~ ~*.: oOo :.*~

BUWAHAHAH! Cliff hanger! I can't believe that you guys like my story so much. Arigato! And yes, Miamigi (YES! I REMEBERED YOUR NAAAME!!) This IS my very first fic!! Hehe! Well, I'm gonna go to bed now…*yawns* it is exactly 12:00 am, and I wrote ALL of this today!! Without stopping!! And my hands are tired. Well PLEASE R&R!! I'll get the next chapter up as soon as I can!! Luv Ya! 


End file.
